Yagyu
How Yagyu joined the Tourney Yagyu came from an average shinobi family and had a strong relationship with her younger sister Nozomi, who suddenly, without warning, died in a traffic accident. Yagyu was deeply hurt by the event and the solitude that came with it, but she knew (and feared) that over time, the loss of her sister would would eventually fade from her memory. As a means her never forgetting her younger sister, Yagyu dons an eyepatch crafted from her ribbon, cutting her vision and acting as a permanent reminder of her. Upon her arrive at Hanzo Academy, she came across Hibari, who had such a striking resemblance to Nozomi that she had almost believed she had come back to her. Hibari's cheerful nature quickly overpowered Yagyu and the two quickly became friends, with Yagyu adopting an older sister role with her, always showing concern for her and being protective of her. Although she will not admit it, Yagyu could never live in true solitude, and Hibari would soon became the primary reason she opens herself up to others, namely the rest of her class. while preparing for the Hanzo Academy Winter Festival, she spotted a female theatre troupe being led by Olivia. She offered her to join the festival for an attraction. How to unlock *Clear a Crazy Order with Hibari. *Play 1172 matches. for both methods, you must fight Yagyu at the Hanzo Academy. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Yagyu by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 825 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Yagyu, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella freshman at the Hanzo Academy, Yagyu!" She will be seen left of Burn, right of Aya, below Daz Bones and above Shinrokuro. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Taps her Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella folded on the ground. After the announcer calls her name Unfolds the Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella and summons a squid as the camera zooms, then says "Let me refresh you." Special Moves Squid Scatter (Neutral) Yagyu summons a squid on her umbrella and sends harmful ink forward. Sweeping Legs (Side) Yagyu holds her bladed umbrella up into the air, creating a squid. She then starts to rapidly spin around, causing the squid to smack nearby enemies with its tentacles. Ice Feet (Up) Yagyu leaps into the air and summons a squid, after making several hand signs. A she descends, the squid sends chucks of ice plummeting down on the enemies in front and below her. Devil Hammer (Down) Yagyu summons squid tentacles to slam four times in front of her like a hammer. Tentacle Downpour (Hyper Smash) Based on her Senran Kagura Burst Aerial Secret Ninja Art. Yagyu jumps into the air, floats about with her bladed umbrella before making a gesture with her hand and generates several knives made of ice. She then swings her bladed umbrella down and causes the knives to rain down on her enemies. Demon Slice (Final Smash) Based on her Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Ultimate Secret Ninja Art. Yagyu drops her umbrella and grabs her eye as though it were in pain. She removes her eyepatch and the usually covered eye begins to shine bright red. Three tentacles come out of it and begin smacking the opponent(s) repeatedly. Victory Animations #Yagyu swipes the Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella right and unfurls it quickly, then puts her left hand to her eyepatch and opens her left eye saying "Tch. Was that it?" then rests her umbrella on her right shoulder. #Yagyu swipes the Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella and opens it, then turns and puts the umbrella on her shoulder saying "This is too easy for me..." then turns to face the camera. #Yagyu swings the closed Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella four times and summons a squid from it then says "I hope you're in better form next time." On-Screen Appearance Yagyu jumps down, turns and says "I'll show you a dance cloaked in shadow." then readies her fighting stance. Trivia *Yagyu's rival is a Ylieese theatre troupe dancer, Olivia, and her second rival is Jozu, the 3rd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. *Yagyu shares her Japanese voice actress with Taeko Minazuki. *Yagyu shares her French voice actress with the blue Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Sophia "Valmet" Velmer, Aleksandra "Sanya" Vladimirovna Litvyak and Birdo. *Yagyu shares her German voice actress with Kelly Malcolm, Levy McGarden and Ananya. *Yagyu shares her Arabic voice actress with Plessie, Adeline, May, Monet, Musha Gundam Mk-II, Phosphora and Mio Sakamoto. *Yagyu shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kirino Kosaka. Category:Senran Kagura characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters